Ryan Connolly
'Ryan Connolly '''is an American writer, director and filmmaker who is best known for his web series ''Film Riot, a behind-the-scenes internet show showcasing the science behind different movie effects. He has created and filmed several short films, including Losses, Tell, PROXiMITY and U.F.Oh Yeah. A fifth film, Outsiders, was postponed indefinitely due to an inability to receive enough money to fill the film's budget. He regularly interacts with his siblings Josh and Emily, Arris Quinones and Michael Stark for Film Riot production and filming, and as worked with people such as Bruno Vieira, Tim Allen and Todd Bruno on the show previously. Background Ryan is one of ten siblings, two of which star on Film Riot regularly. He attended Full Sail University and collaborated with several people who would eventually be featured in future work. After graduation, he was hired to produce advertisements for computer companies such as Alienware and Dell. During this time, he founded Triune Films, a production company through which most of his short films and shows were made. Connolly created and began producing his own show, Making the Film, the precursor show to Film Riot, where he documented the process of film creation. Film Riot Revision3 noticed Making the Film and contacted Connolly with the idea to create a slightly different show (still with the premise of movie effects) with a bigger budget and new look. Film Riot's first episode premiered on their YouTube channel and their Revision3 page on May 27th, 2009. Connolly initially used Final Cut Pro to demonstrate film techniques, but due to an unfavorable review to the updated Final Cut Pro X, he transitioned to Adobe software, namely Premiere Pro, After Effects, and Audition. Short Films Losses Stylized as "LOSSES," this short action film was the released to the Film Riot channel on September 13, 2011. It was directed, filmed and edited by Ryan and starred his your brother, Josh, as the film's protagonist. The amount of dialogue was extremely minimal and was only used for the sake of plot development. Tell Tell is a psychological thriller (as referred to by Connolly) short film that was an brewing idea even before the release of Losses. The 33-minute production is the longest short film released by Triune Films, and was posted to YouTube on May 23, 2012. The film stars Todd Bruno as a murderer attempting to cover up his crimes, and takes influence from Edgar Allen Poe's Telltale Heart. Outsiders Originally designed to be a zombie horror film, Connolly and the rest of the Film Riot crew promoted was was supposed to be a 22-minute long feature. Unfortunately, the film was postponed and eventually cancelled due to financial issues. PROXiMITY While Outsiders sat on the shelf in the hopes of getting more funding, Connolly created, filmed, edited and produced a short action film stylized as PROXiMITY. Shot with no budget and featuring Tim Allen and Josh Connolly, the film again stars Todd Bruno, this time as one of four men rigged with proximity sensors set to detonate if they got too far apart. U.F.Oh Yeah The first film introduced as part of Film Riot's Epic Summer event, Connolly, with help from Seth Worley and Andrew Kramer, created the sci-fi comedy U.F.Oh Yeah on a tight budget and film shoot. Starring Josh exclusively, the film focuses on a flying saucer landing and later crashing to Earth. Other Projects Pimp Your Production Created by Eric Kessler and regularly featuring Connolly, the show showcased higher budget fimmaking equipment and techniques during it's 8-episode runtime. Several segments from the show have been featured on Film Riot, primarily to show a lower budget method to accomplishing the technique. Film State The show was originally created by Josh Connolly, but was eventually hosted by Ryan. Up until the show was postponed, the show served as a current events showcase for the world of filmmaking. Category:Cast Category:Actors